


The Brothers

by graceC



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, TechnoBlade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceC/pseuds/graceC
Summary: Before Techno had left home, back when Tommy was just 11 years old, they had trained together. All of them had. Not many people knew that Tommy had in fact studied under the Blade. But Phil had only allowed the brutal lessons to begin when Tommy turned 11, so he had only a few months of training under his belt. He had been good, a natural at it; however, without upkeep the skills had deteriorated over the years until Tommy only knew a fraction of what he had before.Techno had apparently taken that as a challenge, because a condition of Tommy’s rent free stay was the continuation of those childhood lessons. For a week, Techno didn’t even unsheathe his sword.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110293
Comments: 9
Kudos: 267





	The Brothers

Tommy had been in pretty rough shape when he had stumbled onto Techno’s house. Dream hadn’t been charitable when it came to food and water. He had lived on just what was needed to survive, in jeans and a t-shirt. That combination along with stumbling through an ice biome unprepared hadn’t gone well for Tommy.

When Techno had discovered him, a small part of him, the part of him that had broken under Dream’s constant manipulation, had been worried his older brother would throw him out on his ass. But the larger part of him knew that no matter how annoyed and pissed Techno acted, he loved Tommy. 

He had been living properly with Techno for about two months now. It had been a month since the brothers had struck their deal, since Techno’s almost execution. In that time, Tommy had regained the weight and strength he had lost during his exile. His eldest brother had given him some armor and tools, which he had since improved upon.  
Before Techno had left home, back when Tommy was just 11 years old, they had trained together. All of them had. Not many people knew that Tommy had in fact studied under the Blade. But Phil had only allowed the brutal lessons to begin when Tommy turned 11, so he had only a few months of training under his belt. He had been good, a natural at it; however, without upkeep the skills had deteriorated over the years until Tommy only knew a fraction of what he had before. 

Techno had apparently taken that as a challenge, because a condition of Tommy’s rent free stay was the continuation of those childhood lessons. For a week, Techno didn’t even unsheathe his sword. 

⧪  
Techno had rudely awoken Tommy by tossing a light blue coat at his face just after the sun had risen. 

His brother had muttered, “Come on,” Before disappearing back upstairs. Tommy, still half asleep, stumbled after him, tugging the coat on. It had snowed the night before, which left Techno’s front yard covered in a light dusting of white. 

Techno waited until Tommy got about three feet from him, and then he threw a sword and sheath at the blonde. Tommy caught it easily, glaring at Techno. 

“Put it on,” Techno said. Tommy went through the motions that had become too familiar in the past years of clipping the sheath to his belt. 

“Your goal,” Techno started, straightening his posture, “Is to get that blade near my throat. Got it?” 

Tommy scoffed, pulling the diamond sword free and slipping into a defensive position. He noted Techno’s approving nod. He remembered that Techno had been the one to teach him that. “Gotta give me a challenge, big man.” 

He was vaguely unsettled by the confidence Techno displayed as he waited for the other man to draw a weapon.

After about a minute of awkward waiting, Techno gestured at Tommy to come on. The teen raised an eyebrow, a silent question. A half smile appeared on Techno’s face.  
“Show me I need it.” Was all he said. It pissed Tommy off enough to make the first move. He stepped within striking distance and swung his sword at his brother’s face. Techno moved so quickly it was difficult to keep track of him. He ducked easily under Tommy’s sword and closed the distance between them. He snatched Tommy’s wrist in a vice like grip, twisting harshly to one side. Tommy’s hand opened without his permission and the diamond sword dropped into the glittering snow. 

Techno’s boot connected with the back of Tommy’s knee and forced him down. The man brought his leg up and landed a kick to the center of the teen’s chest. 

For a few seconds, Tommy couldn’t breath. The brutal kick had stolen his breath right out of his lungs. The fight had lasted seconds. Seconds. 

When his lungs finally allowed air back into them, every rise of his chest resulted in sharp pain. Techno stood above where he lay sprawled out on the snow, regarding him with cold and kind of amused eyes. The pink haired man allowed Tommy another minute before stepping back. 

“Get up,” Techno said, “And go again.” 

So, for a week, Techno kicked Tommy’s ass without even having a weapon on his person. 

The second week is when things changed. 

Tommy had finally started to understand how and why Techno moved like he did. And when Techno ducked under his sword strike, Tommy instinctively lashed out with his leg. When he felt his foot connected with Techno’s side, he didn’t give his brother time to recover, he swung his sword again. This time, the blade sliced upon Techno’s chest.  
Techno was smiling, Tommy realized as he forced the other man back a few steps, sword strikes and other blows coming quickly with carefully controlled strength behind them.  
It was a blur of adrenaline and bloodlust, but mere minutes later, Tommy held his sword flat under Techno’s chin. They were both breathing hard, though Tommy was really panting and Techno’s breathing was only a little harder than usual. 

The next day, Techno thumbed free a netherite axe. 

Another week passed. Another week of hours and hours of training daily. More cuts and bruises and aching joints. The second week, Tommy didn’t come close to winning. But his stamina and strength increased with each session. He got faster and smarter. And while he certainly wasn’t winning, he stopped losing. 

The third week and Techno stopped fighting like himself. The first day, it had caught Tommy off guard so thoroughly he had lost for the first time in five days.  
“If you think your opponents won’t change and improve their fighting styles, you are sorely mistaken,” Techno had drawled, leaning on his sword as Tommy gasped for air on the ground a few feet away. 

It took three days for him to realize what was going on. 

Techno was fighting like Dream. 

Usually, Techno hit hard and was relentless in his attacks. But when he began mimicking the masked man, he moved faster. He fought less like a fighter and more like a dancer. Which was just as deadly, Tommy learned very quickly. 

Dream’s fighting style was far more polished and official than Techno’s. From what Tommy knew, Dream had been properly trained by a guild. Techno was mostly self taught, mixed with training from Phil and his piglin instincts. His brother fought rougher than Dream, far more brutal than the blonde.

Dream often seemed larger than life, more a god than a man. However, training with Techno had shown Tommy that Dream was just a man, a very human and mortal man. 

Techno literally wasn’t human. He was roughly a quarter piglin, shown by his sharp bottom canines and his incredible sense of hearing. He healed faster than normal people and didn’t feel pain the same way. He had honed those natural abilities into incredibly dangerous assets. 

Tommy had already known a little bit about Dream’s fighting style from their many previous confrontations, but also from back when had first joined the server. From when Dream was a friend and mentor, who had taken Tommy under his wing. Back before Dream was an enemy and abuser. He didn’t like thinking about that time very much.  
Over the next two days, Tommy did what he did best. He adapted. He got lighter on his feet and started carrying a shield, which was really the only way to get a break from Dream’s style of a frantic onslaught of attacks followed by a brief reprieve. He learned to stop wincing when he cut through flesh. He learned to not feel guilty and instead keep going, pushing until he hit the edge. 

The fourth week, Techno style changed again. In his more dramatic whinings, Tommy referred to this as the worst time of his life. Techno merged his own style with Dream’s.  
Tommy had never understood how people could genuinely be afraid of Techno. Tommy had grown up with him and his stupid glasses and awkward demenor. He remembered Techno getting the scar that ran across his left temple from a hoe that he has oh-so-gracefully fell right on top of. But now, Tommy understood. 

He wasn’t afraid of Techno, he knew that his brother would always stop when he put Tommy to the ground or hurt him. But he did understand the fear that other people had now. Techno was an extremely dangerous man. He was the best at what he did and he continuously worked to stay the best. He changed and adapted and became better than he was before, even if he had already been the best. 

When Tommy had knocked Techno’s axe out of his hands on the fifth day of that fourth week, Techno had deemed that good enough. 

“That’s as close to winning as you’re gonna get,” Techno had said, dodging the annoyed flick Tommy had sent his way. 

“So, what now?” Tommy asked when they had retreated to the cabin. Techno looked up from where he sat, sharpening his axe. 

“Now, you go and observe.” 

⧪

What Techno had meant by that was to take an inventory full of invisibility potions and sneak back into L’manberg. He was to spy on the citizens and visitors and learn as much as he could. He had successfully done it for three days. And then everything went to shit. 

Tommy had been perched up on the roof of Ranboo’s house, watching as the Enderborn tended to his pets and house, while keeping an eye on everyone who walked by on the street below. 

“You really shouldn’t be here,” An amused voice said from behind him. It was then, with no small amount of horror, Tommy realized his invisibility had worn off. He was on his feet instantly, spinning around to come face to face with Sapnap. 

Without even realizing it, Tommy had drawn his sword. Sapnap raised an amused eyebrow. 

“Really?” He asked, “You wanna fight me?” 

Not really, Tommy thought to himself, but he didn’t let that show on his face. 

“Come on, bitch boy,” Tommy goaded, “Scared?”

Techno had been the one to suggest, in his brother’s words, ‘That Tommy put that obnoxiously big mouth to use.’ Tommy seemed to have hit the mark because Sapnap’s face tightened and his body tensed as he pulled his axe free. 

The ravenette swung his axe directly at Tommy’s face. He relished in the shock on Sapnap’s face as Tommy easily sidestepped the blow and caught the handle of his axe with his sword. Tommy jerked his wrist and Sapnap’s axe went flying off to the left. 

Tommy barely stopped himself from breaking down into a fit of laughter as he, without hesitation, drop kicked Sapnap off the building.

Sapnap had died numerous times, but only one had stuck as a perma death. In this world, each member got three permanent deaths before they actually died. Sometimes they turned into ghosts, like Wilbur. And sometimes they simply ceased to exist, like Jschlatt. 

Tommy couldn’t help but hope he had knocked Sapnap down to one life left, like himself. But more likely than not, Sapnap had set his respawn point somewhere safe and nearby, so he would probably be fine in an hour or so. And lucky for Tommy, he shouldn’t remember the last 10 or so minutes before he died. They called it death amnesia. 

“Prick,” He muttered under his breath as he ducked down low, hiding behind the peak of Ranboo’s roof. He could only pray no one had seen him here. It was far more convenient that they all thought he was dead, no matter how his heart ached to go to Tubbo. 

Tommy slid his sword back into its sheath and promptly downed another invisibility pot. When he was sure the potion had taken effect, he swung himself over the edge of the house. His arms strained as his body weight dropped down. He let himself sway in the air for a second before gently dropping down, glad that the rushing water sound disguised the sound of his feet hitting the wood. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy saw Sapnap’s axe at the edge of the platform. He smirked as he made his way over and tucked it into his inventory. It would be suspicious to leave it behind, he told himself. 

He made his way back to the Nether portal, brushing so close by Niki he was sure she felt it. Tommy stepped through the purple swirling magic and clenched his fists in an effort to keep the nausea that always came with portal travel under control. 

The thousand block trip from L’manberg to Techno’s house was cut down into a five minute walk with the use of Nether travel. 

His brother was tending to the bees when Tommy arrived back home. 

“How’d it go?” Techno called. 

Without pausing his journey to the front door Tommy said, “Saw a guy. Killed a guy.”

The door clicked shut behind him and Tommy could hear Techno start to laugh. He threw open one of the windows. 

“What?” He demanded. 

“You sound like me.”


End file.
